Manny (Ice Age)
Manny is a Woolly Mammoth from Ice Age. Manny played Adult Simba in The Mammoth King He is a Lion Manny played Pumbaa in The Tiger King (My Version) He is a warthog Manny played Dr. Julius Strangepork in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Manny played Abu Elephant in Glennladdin, Kermiladdin, Christopher Robinladdin, and Pongoladdin He is a Elephant Manny played Shrek in Manny (Shrek) He is a Ogre Manny played SpongeBob in MannyBob MammothPants He is a Sponge Manny played Old Man Marley in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) Manny Played Appa in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a Flying bison Manny Played Rex in We're Back! An Ice Age Story He is a Dinosaur Manny played Rafael in Rio (with Elephants) He is a toucan Manny played Sheriff Woody in Elephant Story He is a cowboy doll He played Lumiere in Beauty and the Smilodon He is the Candle Stick Manny played Rex in Mammal Story He is a toy dinosaur Manny played Kirby in The Brave Little Fox and The Brave Little Puppy He is a Vacuum Cleaner Manny played Aladar (Adult) in Mammoth (Dinosaur) He is a dinosaur Manny played Rocket in Little einsteins He is a Rocketship sounds like a Xylophone Manny played Hero Boy's Father in The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) He is a father Manny played Pacha in The Sloth's New Groove He is a peasant Manny played Benny the Cab in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a car Manny played Solomon in Alexander's Island (Impy's Island) (Justin Quintanilla) Manny played Little John in Diego Hood and SpongeBob Hood (TheBeckster1000's Style) He is a bear Manny played Joshua in The Little Drummer Mouse He is a camel Portayal *In Forest Age- Played by Humphrey Gallery Manny.png Manny (Ice Age).jpg 421px-Manny (close up).jpg Manny in Ice Age.jpeg|Manny in Ice Age Manny-ice-age-the-meltdown-6.23.jpg|Manny in Ice Age The Meltdown Manny in Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpg|Manny in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Manny in Ice Age Continental Drift.jpg|Manny in Ice Age: Continental Drift Manny in Ice Age Collision Course.jpg|Manny in Ice Age: Collision Course Manny in Ice Age Collision Course-0.jpg|Manny in Ice Age: Collision Course The gym leaders 400movies animal style daimond and pearl.jpg Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg Movie-news-k-zone-interviews-manny-from-ice-age-4.jpg Fifine49-vip-blog-com-459406manny-et-ellie-432-320.jpg Manny sid and diego butts.png Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-639.jpg ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-1886.jpg ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-2009.jpg Annoyed Mammoth.jpg The Other Gang from HAWGA.png Manny (Ice Age).png ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-333.jpg ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-362.jpg Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3218.jpg Manny tells peter cottontail.jpg Squint tells manny.jpg Manny the Mammoth.jpg Era-do-gelo.png FELICIECTORTeams.png Manny.jpg MannyandHorton.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mammoths Category:Elephants Category:Ice Age Characters Category:Fathers Category:Grumpy Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:20th Century Fox Franchise Characters Category:Comedians Category:Uncles Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Ray Romano Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Gay Category:Gay Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Non Villains Category:Brothers Category:Adults Category:Brown Characters Category:The Incredi-Dimensions Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Cowards Category:Nervous characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Woolly Mammoths Category:Giants Category:Gentle Giants Category:Husbands Category:Idiots Category:2002 Introductions Category:Screaming Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gangsters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Asexual Category:Loses Temper Category:MAD Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Loud Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:An Animal Story